Mí Juego
by Susi Fraser
Summary: Para que Hermione crea, necesita hechos, pruebas, vivencias… Sobre todo en un tema tan delicado cómo el amor. Pero Draco está decidido, no hay escepticismo alguno que le impidan jugar. DrxHr


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rowling y compañía.

**Mí juego**

Dejé que mis compañeras de cuarto hablaran. Ya no las podía hacer callar nuevamente, en tal caso, puede la que quedé callada sea yo por un indeterminado tiempo. Me sentía absurda tratando de dormir en medio de todo el cotilleo que tenían las chicas. Nadie podía dormir con todas esas risas y regaños. Yo, que estaba acostumbra a callarlas, ahora pareciera que fuera invisible, y que mi autoridad ya no les perturbaba.

Era increíble cómo un simple aparato irracional captara tanta atención. En todos mis años con ellas, jamás las había visto tan entusiasmadas. Eso explicaba el hecho que no me pudiera quedar dormida hace más de una hora.

Si una noche no era Parvati, entonces era Lavender, u otra. Siempre había algo que contar, algo nuevo para ellas, pero que a mi me parecía la repetición de noche tras noche. Maldecía en mi fuero interno a aquel mal nacido sin vida que había creado aquella cosa sólo para hacerse millonario a costa de las chicas sin cerebro. Porque eso es lo que eran. No entendía como dejaban la suerte y su futuro a eso. Tal vez no era la que más sabía del tema, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente cómo para saber que ésas cosas no están predichas.

- Venga, Hermione - escuché la chillona vos de Lavender entremedio de las demás que callaron al instante - sabemos que no estás durmiendo y que te mueres por venir con nosotras.

Mi razón me dijo que las ignorara, que pretendiera seguir durmiendo, o que por lo menos hiciera el intento de ello. Pero mi otra lado quería saltar y gritarles los muy equivocadas que estaban, quitarle a cada una aquellos juguetitos y tirarles un hechizo destructivo e irreversible. En vez de todo eso, me di vuelta y la contemple con desagrado.

- Deberías venir con nosotras y decirnos que tal te va a ti. Te aconsejaríamos muy bien - Melody era una chiquilla tranquila y amable. Lastima que fuera como el agua que se adapta al embase. Y claro, al embase más grande.

- No tengo nada que decirles ni compartir. No tengo ésa estúpida cosa, y si me disculpan intento dormir - intenté relajarme, pero las palabras ya habían salido de mí en un tono de reproche que ni a mí me agradaba.

- ¿No tienes el lovewn? - volvió a hablar Melody. Era la más sorprendida de todas - Pero Hermione…

- Déjala Mel. - dijo Parvati - muy pronto todas encontraremos al hombre de nuestros sueños gracias a esto, y seremos muy felices. Ella se lo pierde.

Está bien. Nuevamente ellas ganaron. No quería encerrarme en un silencio hechizándome para no escucharlas más. Me parecía sumamente desagradable. Si hacia eso, me quedaría dormida al instante y no me podría percatar de nada. Pero cómo venia haciendo estos últimos días, no tenía más remedio. Las siguientes palabras de ellas impidieron que lo hiciera.

- A mí aún no me sale nadie - dijo Parvati - estuve leyendo la revista donde salen todos los detalles del lovewn. Me enteré que sólo saldrá quien es el amor de mi vida si lo utilizo en lugar preciso. Él tienes que estar a la vista. Pero ya lo he usado con todos mis posibles candidatos y ninguno de ellos es. No sé que hacer…

- Tranquila, Parv - dijo Lucy - sólo es cosa de tiempo. A mi tampoco me sale alguien aún. Debemos buscar más haya de nuestro ojos.

- Oí que a Ginny Weasley le salió Harry Potter - resoplé ¿acaso Ginny también había caído en ésa trampa? - y si es así, entonces no hay duda. El lovewn es real.

- Oh, te lo puedo asegurar - se mofó Lavender - a mí me salió mi Ron - no era necesario estar mirándolas cómo para saber que me estaban contemplando y esperando alguna reacción mía. No la tendrían, por que aquello no causaba nada en mí - eso es maravilloso.

Entonces entendí que querían fastidiarme. Ya les había dado suficiente tiempo por ésa noche, tenía sueño y necesitaba levantarme temprano al día siguiente. Hice un hechizo silenciador, y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida en un inagotable silencio.

- Merlín, las mujeres ya me empiezan a asustar - observé cómo Ron miraba a todos lados con rostro horrorizado. Lo entendía, yo también lo estaba. Aquella mañana no era muy diferente a las otras, todas las mujeres de castillo andaban cómo suricatos mirando a donde apuntaba la flecha de aquel juguete, o buscando a algún pretendiente adecuado para probar - un día de estos tendremos a Hermione así también. Cómo están las cosas… ¡no me sorprendería!

Ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada molesta por aquel comentario. Me dediqué a servirme desayuno, y a tratar de ignorar todo lo demás. Pronto no fue muy difícil estar tranquila en aquel sitio. Lavender llegó al lado de Ron, mientras que Harry estaba con Ginny. Aunque me causa placer tener un poco de paz en estos días, de repente una ola de soledad me invadió al contemplar a la mayoría hablando. Intenté establecer conversación con el chico que tenía a mi lado, pero un paquete cayó en mis brazos impidiendo que hiciera cualquier cosa. Sorprendida, miré la caja, y al tiempo después me di cuanta de que mis amigos tenían la atención puesta en mí.

- Despierta, Hermione - vi cómo Harry me hacia un chasquido con sus dedos.

Traté de no prestar atención a nada más que a la caja. Sonreí para mis adentros al percatarme de la impaciencia que tenía. Dejé de contemplar la caja y me puse en acción. Saqué el amarre que tenía, y al abrirla, la sorpresa fue muy desagradable. Un repentino sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de mí, y todo entusiasmo fue remplazado por vergüenza. Sí, por que me sentía tremendamente ridícula viendo aquella cosa en mis manos cómo si fuera un insecto despreciable, mientras los demás esperaban alguna reacción mía ¿cómo iba a mostrarles eso, sabiendo que alguien me había jugado una broma, y no sentirme absurda?

- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó Ginny - dinos pronto, Hermione. Ya empiezo a intrigarme

- No es nada… - contesté - nada interesante ¿Me acompañarías a dejar esto a mi habitación, y a buscar algunas cosas que he olvidado? - al parecer Ginny entendió que no quería compartir ésa cosas con los demás. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y me siguió. Escuché cómo Ron nos tiraba bullicios de protesta, acotándonos de agua fiestas.

- ¿Podría saber que contiene aquella caja, qué no quieres que nadie lo vea? - me preguntó Ginny, una vez que estábamos fuera de vista.

Le entregué la caja para que ella misma lo abriera y viese el contenido, mientras yo intentaba contarle mi estupefacción.

- Debe de ser una mala broma. Ayer mismo mis compañeras de cuarto se reían de mí por ésta cosa. Seguro fue una de ellas.

- ¿No fuiste tu misma quien lo mando a pedir? - mi mirada tiene que haber sido lo suficiente demostrativa cómo para que Ginny se retractara sola - Bien…bien…pero es que realmente dudo que una de ellas haya gastado en ti comprándote esto, sólo para una broma.

- En estos momentos, Ginny, es la única idea que se me viene a la cabeza…

- ¿Qué harás con él?

- No sé. Tal vez lo que siempre he soñado hacer con el "lovewn" desde que lo conocí. Destruirlo - dije con una cuota de placer

- Pero Hermione… - Ginny tiró una risita, parecía contrariada - al menos úsalo una vez. Ya sabes…simple curiosidad - recordé que Ginny también creía en ésa cosa, por lo que me dije que no tenía caso discutir con ella.

- Quizá, en otra oportunidad - dije la contraseña y caminé hasta mi cuarto dejándole a Ginny la caja. No mi importaba si lo ocupaba o lo regalaba…, por mi fortuna que hiciera algo con ésa maldita cosa y me librara a mí.

Por la tarde mi di cuenta de que aquello no sucedió, ni tal vez nunca lo hiciera a menos que yo tomara cartas en el asusto. Ginny me tomó por sorpresa en el jardín, que para mi fastidio estaba repleto.

- Ya es hora. Vamos a averiguar qué tal te va a ti con esto - me dijo, y se sentó debajo de unos árboles arrastrándome con ella.

- Oh, Ginny…no me interesa. Deja eso ya… - intenté disuadirla, pero ella ya había sacado el bendito objeto de la caja y me lo entregaba con cara de ilusión.

Tomé en mis manos el dichoso juego, no tenía la intención de usarlo, pero al parecer mi amiga se veía entusiasmada con la idea. Ginny era una cabeza dura, tendría surte si terminaba el día sin usarlo.

- Oh, venga, Hermione…sólo úsalo. No te pido que creas en esto, pero aprovecha la oportunidad - insistió - pruébalo una vez, y después hace lo que quieras con él.

No quería. No quería. Había estado los últimos días criticando el juego, debía ser coherente y no entregarme fácilmente ¿Qué pasa si se enteran los demás de que yo lo he ocupado? Me parecía una estupidez plantearme aquella pregunta, pero ayer por la noche las chicas me molestaban y Ron también. No sería yo si cedía. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea para convencerla ¿Ginny creía en el lovewn, no? Bien, espero que funcione.

- ¿Y pasa si me sale Ron, eh?¿quieres que por culpa de aquella cosa me siga dando ilusiones, y lo espere? - aquello era una gran mentira - O mejor ¿Y si me sale Harry?¿que vas a hacer? Son sólo a ellos dos a los hombres que estimo dentro del castillo, a quienes conozco bien. Y también ellos son los únicos que me estiman realmente. No hay otras posibilidades.

Observé el rostro de Ginny. Movía la boca a modo de duda. Estuvo en silencio un buen rato, tanto que creí que me había librado de ella y que me dejaría en paz

- ¡Y una mierda! No tiene nada que ver lo que has dicho…así que…, ahora… ¡úsalo de una vez! - explotó. Reprimí una carcajada sólo para que no pensara que disfrutaba todo aquello, y dejé mi ceño fruncido mientras arrebataba el envoltorio.

De repente, tenía en mis manos un objeto algo pequeño y redondo, había una flecha y en el centro había una especie de capsula. Miré a Ginny confundida, su rostro me decía "vamos, adelante", pero yo no tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante. Ella captó el mensaje, tomó el aparato en sus manos y sacó un papel doblado de la base de éste.

- Lee ésa frase. Es como una especie de…activación. - esto era insólito.

Tomé el lovewn de nuevo, y en la otra mano sostuve el papel. Comencé a leer.

-"Busca y encontrarás. Quiere y tendrás - parpadeé - mi corazón guiará, y la flecha apuntará, a eso qué yo, Hermione, deseo encontrar y amar." - terminé de pronunciar con un escepticismo tremendo. Mi cerebro se confundía entre la repulsión y la diversión.

El objeto en mis manos comenzó a cobrara vida. La capsula que tenía en el centro, empezó a destellar una luz un su interior que se debatía entre el celeste y el rosa. Miré a Ginny por milésima vez confundida. Ella parecía fascina.

- Ahora sólo tienes que colocar tu dedo índice encima de la capsula, y la flecha apuntará.

Hice lo que me dijo con rapidez. Puse el dedo cómo si nada y vi cómo la flecha comenzaba a girar rápidamente. No detuvo su velocidad para nada por un buen rato.

- Tienes que moverte - comentó Ginny poniéndose de pie - ven.

La miré contrariada. No quería que medio castillo me viera con eso. Contra mi voluntad me levanté y seguí a Ginny que ya estaba bastante lejos. Miré a los demás y di gracias que, cómo siempre, no me prestaran atención.

Entonces, la flecha paro de súbito, y comenzó a balancearse de un lugar a otro. Gire para intentar encontrar la posición adecuada y que se detuviera, como una brújula. Cuando capte un lugar donde se quedaba más tranquila, comencé a caminar más despacio y me di cuenta de que ya no me movía, ni la flecha tampoco. Miré horrorizada el pequeño aparato. Había escuchado comentar a Parvati de que la flecha inusuales veces se detenía. Había rezado para qué sucediera eso. Al parecer, la suerte no estaba conmigo.

No quería levantar la mirada. De la nada un susto se había apoderado de mí y no quería descubrir a quien apuntaba. Me dije que aquello era una estupidez, y cuando me nerviosismo comenzó a disipar, levanté la mirada.

Oh, no.

A unos pasos, recto en frente mió, se encontraba Draco Malfoy conversando con una chica de su casa. Intercambie miradas estupefactas entre él, y el lovewn. La flecha apuntaba claramente a él y la capsula se había vuelto intensamente roja. Saqué el dedo de ahí, cómo si me quemara. Y me giré cambiando de posición. En ese momento, Ginny llegó a mi lado con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Dime¿Quién te salio?

- Ésta cosa es un tremendo fraude - dije desesperada

Me puse en otro extremo, y volví a colocar otra vez el dedo, deseando desesperadamente que no se detuviera, o que me saliera otra persona. Una cosa era que no creyera, pero otra muy distinta es que me saliera Draco Malfoy en el estúpido juego.

La flecha empezó a moverse nuevamente. Tercamente no quise caminar esperando que se detuviera y no siguiera persistiendo en que yo me girara. Al cabo de un rato, exasperada, me rendí y seguí la flecha. Ginny lanzó un grito ahogado. Seguí su mirada, y nuevamente me encontré con Malfoy

-¡Santo cielo! No me lo puedo creer…

- No hay nada que creer - dije irritada - así que no te esfuerces. Es obvio que ésta cosa es una porquería.

Ginny no me dijo nada. Aún parecía tan asombrada que era difícil que me escuchara. Apreté el lovewn fuertemente en mano, y comencé a caminar, indignada.

Draco Malfoy. Hasta cuando no quería me fastidiaba. Ahora Ginny creería qué Malfoy me gustaba. Y tal vez unos cuantos más que me vieron. Estupendo.

De algún modo, todo eso iba desaparecer ¿no? Me desasiría del lovewn, y yo borraría el asunto de mi mente. Le pediría a Ginny que jamás me recordara aquel episodio y problema resulto. No era nada grave. Satisfecha, apuré el paso. Entre más rápido me desasía de toda la evidencia, mejor.

Rodeada en mis asuntos, no sabía si alucinaba o realmente escuchaba mi apellido desde lejos. Comencé a caminar más lento y a poner más atención a los sonidos, y de repente, escuché mi apellido claramente pronunciado por una voz baja y grave que paralizó mis nervios.

- Granger - volvió a decir, y ésta vez más cerca.

Sin saber ni entender porqué, me giré con temor a encarar a mi captor. Mi pulso se acérelo a niveles irreconocibles al vislumbrar a Malfoy y su pálida tez. Sorprendida, traté de mostrarme indiferente al encuentro. Malfoy mucha veces me molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a que me parara en medio de un pasillo para insultarme. Por eso no entendía mi nerviosismo. Tal vez era el hecho que por primera vez estuviera solo. O también por lo que me acababa de salir en …

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté bruscamente, intentando detener el torrente de mis pensamientos.

Malfoy se acercó a mí lentamente. Tanto que alcancé a ver el gris de sus ojos perfectamente. Su tersa piel. Y su aroma … Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. Y la nueva sensación me producía aturdimiento. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y susurró:

- Tal vez lo mismo que tú.

- Bien. Entonces, permíteme irme.

Malfoy se alejó de mí, quedando a una distancia razonable que me permitía respirara un poco más normal.

- ¿Estás segura qué es eso lo que quieres?

- Completamente.

Él rió. Su típica risa cínica. Se burlaba de mí, cómo siempre. Pero ésta vez me producía escalofríos. Sus ojos no compartían su sonrisa. Parecían lejanos, insertos en sus pensamientos.

- Estoy seguro que no quieres irte. Pues yo no lo quiero.

Intenté encontrar palabras para replicar, pero mí cerebro no encontró nada que decir. Aunque era obvio porque no entendía lo ultimo que había dicho Malfoy.

Fruncí en ceño en aparente confusión. Le eché una ultima mirada a Malfoy y me di vuelta para salir de ahí. Cuando ya estaba de espaldas a él, escuché nuevamente su voz.

- Te acabo de ver en el patio.

Me quedé clavada en lugar. A mi mente acudieron recientes imágenes de lo que acaba de hacer en el patio. Y cómo si se tratara de hielo, me quedé rígida y helada. ¿él, precisamente él, me había visto con el lovewn? Por primera vez quise que la tierra me tragara.

- ¿Y? - pregunté dándome vuelta. Malfoy no estaba sonriendo cómo pensé encontrarlo, sino que estaba serio.

- Es curioso. Pero de todas las chicas jamás pensé que a ti te vería con aquello.

Aunque un impulso inexplicable se apodero de mi, queriendo explicarle cómo habían sido realmente las cosas, no lo hice porque me pareció inapropiado. A Malfoy no le importaba lo que yo hiciera, ni a mi lo que él pensara.

- ¿A si?¿Y por qué no, eh? Debería tenerte sin cuidado lo que hago o no con mi vida. - los ojos de Malfoy parecieron oscurecerse.

- No me importa en lo absoluto tú patética vida, Granger. Es irónico, pero me pareció gracioso venir a fastidiarte por el resultado que te dio ¿No sucede ahora que soy el amor de tu vida?

Excelente. Ahora Malfoy había encontrado un método para moléstame por el resto de mi existencia.

- Ése estúpido juego es un fiasco. Y lo sabes - nuevamente quise irme, pero una vez que había girado, Malfoy me tomó un brazo y me atrajo hacia él, impidiendo que pudiera hacer cualquier escape.

- ¿No quieres probar si tiene razón? - murmuró. Pude percatarme de su sonrisa sarcástica. Hizo que me hirviera la sangre de rabia ¿Quién se creía¡Ah! Claro …

- No - contesté nerviosa - Sé que no tiene razón .

- Insisto - Malfoy acercó su rostro tanto a mí, que pude sentir su aliento al hablar y al respirar.

- No … no hay manera de … probarlo …

- La hay - dijo contra mi aliento - y lo sabes.

Me iba a besar. Y yo sentía no podía resistirme. Era una atracción inexplicable que me hacia querer tirarme a sus brazos, entregarme a su aroma y su piel.

Si me besaba, ya no habría marcha atrás. Yo asumiría la responsabilidad, y él se regodearía y me molestaría con razones. No podía permitirlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Bueno, es la primera vez que publico un Dramione, pero es escrito más de ello. La verdad, no me animaba a subir por que ¡vaya que me cuesta escribir a Draco! Les digo que, si aquí es mas bien ..tolerante, en el próximo capítulo se vera su la más malvado. (sólo un poquito ;) )_

_No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero no serán más de tres. Haber si me dicen que tal les preció y presionan Go._


End file.
